1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods, compositions, and apparatuses for energetic reactions.
2. Description of Related Art
The purpose of the invention is to increase the amount of energy per unit volume of energetic material over conventional CHNO based explosives. Traditional mixed powder thermite type compositions are energetically dense but are limited in application due to the relatively slow reaction velocities and the amount of work energy available from the reaction.